


Homecoming

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz comes home after a three-week long business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4ssassin4hire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4ssassin4hire).



> This was written as a gift for Tumblr user 4ssassin4hire as part of the 2015 DMMd Secret Santa. Please enjoy!

He was beautiful: pale skin, soft hair, pink nipples, and a throbbing cock with a bead of moisture already on the tip. I came home from a business trip and wanted nothing more than to consume my blue haired lover; to mark him and remind him he was mine and mine alone. I barely had to touch him after three long weeks and he was already aroused from me planting kisses on his body. I grabbed one nipple between my thumb and forefinger and sucked on the other, eliciting the loveliest sound.

“Let your voice out,” I said, “I want to hear it.”

I kissed him on the lips and danced my tongue with his. He lightly moaned into my mouth when I ran a finger along his shaft. When I took my mouth off his, gasped for air with flushed cheeks and red lips. I moved my attention to the swelling in his loins and felt some stirring in my own. While lubing up two fingers, I sucked on the head of his swollen erection and licked the precum away. I took it all in my mouth slowly while tracing around his asshole, which I noticed was as eager for me as my cock was for it. I started inserting a finger inside him and he moaned. His nipples were noticeably harder and a darker pink, and I felt his manhood tense inside my mouth.

“I thought you’d be tighter than this,” I said, “Did you play with yourself here while I was gone?”

His face grew red. “Just once,” he muttered.

I had another finger join the first and his member moved again. “Are you going to cum just from my fingers being inside you?” I found the spot he loved and touched it gently. He was getting lost in the pleasure and clutched the covers with both hands. Loud moans escaped his lips. He was soon ready for a third finger, which gave added eagerness to my probing.

“Noiz,” he pleaded, “No more with your fingers.”

My cock hardened more and I gently replaced my fingers with it. He cried out while I pushed further into him until the base touched his body. I put my hand on his erection and stroked it while I started thrusting into him, relishing the feeling of being inside him after so long. The sounds of breathing and moaning filled my ears, and when he sounded as if he might go hoarse, I changed my pace.

“Aoba,” I whispered, “Give me your hands.” He held out his arms and I grabbed his wrists to pull him into me. He put his arms around my shoulders and panted in my ear, the sweet sound making me harden inside him. I tilted my head down and sucked on his nipple again, licking around the raised flesh tenderly. He tightened around me and began to grind his hips into me like a reflex, wrapping his legs around my body and clinging for dear life. His body wanted mine as much as mine wanted his.

We pushed our bodies together in sync, embracing the feeling of skin on skin. The smell of him was intoxicating, and I could feel myself getting lost in the pleasure that I would have never known without him. I continued to move my hand over his trembling cock, quickening my alternation between each end.

“I’m c-” Aoba choked out, “C-cumming. Noiz!” He screamed and dug his nails into my back as white fluid escaped his dick and flowed over my hand. I unleashed my load inside of him only a second later and wiped his seed off my hand. We collapsed together on the bed, attempting to regain control of our breaths. I looked over to him and saw a glazed look in his eyes. I smiled and kissed him on the neck.

“I missed you.” I said.

He cupped my cheek and gave me a chaste peck on the lips. “I missed you too.”

I pulled him into me and had his head rest on my chest. I lightly ran my hand over his hair, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
